Fractured Moonlight on the Sea
by Keono
Summary: Posted for SasoDei month. Sasori is an aspiring alchemist, looking for his next big break when he stumbles upon Deidara who may help him, but will most likely drown him. Original character added.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for my fiction class last year, and yes it was thinly veiled SasoDei because I am trash (Some names and description may be strange, due to me creating original characters, just with SasoDei personalities, but everything should be corrected).**

 **Why not upload this for SasoDei Month, and Deidara's birthday? (Note: this story is incomplete, yes I suck. Another note, Eien is in this story because I love him.)**

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for, sir?" A rough, calloused hand held a bottle containing a green liquid, the base lined in faux gold, and the slim neck filled with fog. "Perhaps you need something that will––"

"I'm fine," Sasori said brusquely before turning away from the bright cart and moving along to see what other things caught his eye. On any other night, this port would have been dead, the streets empty besides the drunks and illegal dealers prowling about. But a _Pop!_ , followed by a _Crackle_ went off in the sky and it reminded Sasori of why he hated this time of year. When the performers and fair visited the port twice a year to celebrate each solstice, along with the flashy competition that stole his business away from him.

The crowd around Sasori began to swarm, everyone scattering away from the classy vendors and he was pulled along to see the show that was going off by the pier. He even managed to pass and glance by his own shop, which was desolate except for his young apprentice and godson, Eien. Sasori had taken Eien in ten years prior, when the boy was five, after his parents had drowned in a fishing accident. It was probably from Sasori that Eien had received his jaded view on the world.

Even if the performers and vendors weren't in town, Sasori doubted he would get any customers with Eien scowling at anyone who dared to pass by. He would have to scold his godson later.

The pier was packed, nearly overloaded, and Sasori was lucky enough to pull himself from the crowd before he got trapped on the docks. More sparks and flashes went off above the water and the crowd's ooh's and ahh's were enough to get Sasori to chose another vantage point to view the show.

Fortunately, there was a neap tide, and anyone could walk among the tide pools by the pier, life still teaming in those shallow crevices. Perhaps something in there can help? Sasori thought to himself. All he wanted in life was to be recognized for what he loved doing, and gaining the glory he deserved.

But alchemists have used ingredients from shallow waters before, and any town by the ocean had these alchemists. This was common work, and Sasori didn't want anything common.

This time, a _Bang!_ jarred Sasori from his brooding, and he looked up long enough to almost admire the glitter that fell from the sky. More cries of excitement filled the air, loud enough to be irritating, so Sasori continued his stroll until he could only hear the fireworks going off behind him.

He continued to stare at the pools he passed by while the firework's booms trailed him. These shows had been seen before, for as long as Sasori could remember, and even though these performers were spontaneous with their explosions, they were always monotonous with the length of their shows. Ten minutes was the repetitive showtime, and one firework always finished off the show for the whole fair.

Waiting, a thing Sasori despised as much as time wasters, was what everyone had to do before they could see the finale. The alchemist took to watching the ocean that slowly rippled the reflection of the fireworks in the meantime.

Finally, after a tiresome barrage of reds, blues, and greens, the finale came in a blinding white flash that usually lasted for at least ten seconds.

It only took ten seconds for Sasori to notice something in the water.

Near a lone boulder, a blond head peeked out from the water, and Sasori would have thought it was decapitated, if it weren't for the head's continuous morphing countenance. Lips parted in awe and already huge eyes seemed to grow bigger as the flash above began to expand, multicolored sparks going off near the center. And in what looked like eagerness, shoulders appeared beneath the head, along with an arm, and a clawed, webbed hand reaching out for the boulder to pull itself up to get a better view. Like the creature would be able to touch the flashes in those few feet.

At this, Sasori had to blink rapidly as he was nearly blinded by the flashes reflecting off of large cycloid scales.

The firework was diminishing when he stepped into a tide pool to get a closer look, and Sasori was drawn away from the creature to pull himself from the pool. But in that split second that he looked away, it was gone.

Sasori couldn't mask his disappointment at the lost opportunity, his hands clenched in childish anger. Even back at his shop, he was too downtrodden to reply when Eien said, "I thought you hated to keep people waiting," his tone completely mocking as he wanted to be relieved of his duty. And rather stupidly, Eien asked, "Why is your shoe wet?"

* * *

Sasori didn't know what he would do, but it wasn't like there was a guide in catching a merman. They were extremely rare creatures, and most still considered them myths, but in an ocean town like this one, the merfolk were well-believed.

If there was one thing that he had to do, it was to lure the creature back up to the water's surface and thanks to those performers Sasori knew just how to do that.

The formula was a simple mix of powders that he already had, but he struggled with the mechanisms of the firework, and eventually got the powder all over his hands, staining them. His left thumb was a bold violet, where his right index finger was a startling cobalt. Both of his palms were black.

Eien had popped into his workroom the following afternoon, for something that probably could've been fixed by himself, when he noticed the new chaos that was Sasori's desk. "You trying something new to get more customers?" Eien stepped over in curiosity, his shaggy hair bouncing with each step. He got close enough to make Sasori's eye twitch in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be working on your commissions, old man?" Eien moved back, probably anticipating a smack for the comment.

"Shouldn't you be sweeping the floors, you punk?"

Eien's nose scrunched up, and he crossed his arms over his narrow chest, revealing multiple scars from his first attempts in alchemy, pink burn marks along his fair skin. Sasori had his own set of fire and chemical burns from his early years, but they were brighter against his olive complexion, making the damage appear more extensive. "I can make some of your commissions, you know."

"If I wanted to kill people, I would ask for your help, but that's not necessary at the moment."

With petulance, Eien grumbled indistinctly, before leaving and grabbing the broom from the utility closet. _Thwaks!_ were soon heard and Sasori hoped he wouldn't have to replace the broom due to Eien's abuse.

That night, Sasori had his fireworks ready and he went back to the where he had first spotted the merman. While keeping his eyes on the dark waters of the ocean, Sasori tossed the firework into the chill air, where it erupted, but nothing on the surface emerged. So he got another ready and continued.

A week passed and Sasori was having a hard time admitting it, but he may have been wasting his time. No other sightings had happened aside from the night of the fair, and Sasori thought that perhaps the creature wanted a fanfare that he wasn't able to provide. He was only trying for one more night, but he scanned the waters before throwing anything. Perhaps waiting would pay off, instead of impatiently chucking things into the air.

It took nearly half an hour, but after all that waiting, Sasori saw glowing eyes near that familiar boulder. Before it could disappear, he threw his firework into the sky to illuminate the area, and like on that first night, those large eyes were drawn to the flashes.

"Would you like to see more?" he asked, the words drawing the merman from his trance. A glare followed from the creature. "Can you understand me?" He received a slow nod. "I can show you something that I know you haven't seen before." He held out his hand to reveal a sphere that fit snugly in his palm.

Sasori got no response as the merman sunk back into the water. He had been expecting that, had planned for it actually. He then flicked a switch and threw the contraption overhand, as far as it could go, and it landed in the water with a splash. It sunk due to the weight inside and after multiple moments of waiting, pressure gauges were triggered and an explosion of shining colors went off, lighting the waters without disrupting the ocean.

A new experiment of Sasori's, made especially to draw out the merman and he was successful in his mission as the blond head splashed up a minute later, a bewildered look on his face. Everything was going well.

"I could give you some of these explosions if you'd like, but they won't be for free." He pulled another one from his leather bag and he could sense the merman's eagerness, eyebrows raised, but the expression switched to guarded, shoulders hunched over in hiding.

"You mean to capture me, hn." His voice was deep and gruff, nearly threatening. Nothing like what tales had spun about these sea creatures.

"Of course not, how could you help me then?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I need you to just get me a plant, any plant from the bottom of the ocean, and I'll give you this." Sasori nudged his head towards the device.

"I could do that for you now, hn," the merman said, face opening up once more in eagerness.

"I'll be waiting," Sasori replied, a phrase he didn't think would ever pass his lips. The merman slunk away and in a minute, he came back with a foot long plant that was dark red and stringy. "Perfect, you have yourself a brand new waterwork." Sasori walked as close as he could without getting his shoes completely wet. The merman got closer as well, right where the rocky ground dropped off into the ocean, until they were mere feet apart.

Sasori tossed the sphere, and the merman caught it, webbed hands seeming to engulf the contraption, before he practically flung the plant at Sasori's feet, now entranced in the device.

"It will only work if you flip the switch, and once that's done, let it go, or swim further down so it'll be triggered. This won't hurt you. If you would like more, come back in a week," Sasori suggested, but the merman wasn't listening. He tried to get his attention with a question. "What is your name?"

Flipping the switch back and forth, the merman answered, "Deidara, hn." Like the information was a bore.

Sasori gave a nod. "I'm Sasori. I hope to see you again, Deidara." He picked up the new plant and considered what he could make with it as Deidara disappeared once more. If this arrangement continued, it would be great and Sasori couldn't wait.

* * *

Sasori first studied the properties of the plant, and made Eien bring him every book he owned on flora in hopes of finding some useful information based on the structure of his new find. "Where did you get that?" Eien asked, placing the books down so he could zoom in and inspect the strange plant.

Shoving his head away with a smack, Sasori said, "I found it. Go help the customers in the store."

Only when Eien had left the room did he hear the apprentice say, "No one ever comes here in the first place."

Sasori chose to ignore the comment to instead focus on the qualitative properties of the new plant he received. He kept a portion of it in water, and had another fragment drying out on a rack placed in the sun, along with other plants picked from the earth. Sasori would have to continue making the usual elixirs soon, but he needed to know what this plant could provide for him, what new things he could make. How could he prove to everyone that he was the best at alchemy? What fame could he obtain from this plant? It was a stretch, but it was only the beginning of what could happen.

The shop was closing up for the night when Sasori finally managed to make something from his new ingredient, and after a whole day of studying the plant, he realized what it was. He called out for Eien to come by, a lit candle ready in his hand. His godson turned down the sunstone lights in the shop before heading over.

"What?"

Sasori took hold of Eien's hand, jerking his apprentice towards him as he set the flame under Eien's palm.

"Holy––" Letting go, Sasori watched as Eien jumped away from him, stamping his feet and waving his hand in pain. "What is wrong with you?! Where's the burn ointment?" Eien was already walking away into the shop, most likely heading to the shelf for a new container of ointment, but Sasori stopped him before he could get far.

"I have a new jar here." He replaced the candle to hold up a small clay pot of red mush to show Eien that he wasn't lying. Eien still looked apprehensive, brows furrowed in anger, but he reluctantly went back into the workroom, cradling his burned hand. Eien held it out, and flinched when Sasori dipped his fingers in the ointment before rubbing it soothingly into the burn. A hiss was heard and Sasori deadpanned. "Calm down, the burn won't even blister." Moving his fingers away, he asked, "Is that better?"

Sasori watched as Eien gingerly flexed and extended his fingers to stimulate the skin of his palm and this time the apprentice was frowning in confusion. "This isn't the usual stuff." He was perplexed, eyes squinted. "Where did you get it?"

Wiping his hands on a rag and capping the jar, Sasori ignored the eager look that his godson cast up at him. "I made it, like I do with everything in this shop." He set the container down on his desk. "Keep the ointment on for a few more minutes then wash it away with cold water," Sasori instructed absently as he inspected the remaining chunk of the red sea plant soaking in a bowl.

He needed more.

* * *

The tide was higher than before as Sasori trudged along by the tide pools, but he had prepared with muck boots for his trek to the ocean. His steps were clumsy as he tried to avoid tide pools as well as barnacles that became enlarged in their submerged environment. And although Sasori was grateful for the a quarter moon illuminating the night, the reflection made it harder to see into the dark waters.

Sasori nearly stepped over the edge when a low voice said, "Going for a swim, hn?"

With a jerk, Sasori stopped and looked out at the water to find the same blond head on the water's surface. Before, Sasori never noticed that Deidara's hair was long, floating in the water by his shoulders, but the moon lit up the whole night, giving the alchemist a fair view of everything, especially the merman's glower.

"I thought you said that you would be back in a week? Humans aren't very truthful, are they, hn?"

"A few are, but unfortunately I couldn't wait another week. I would like another one of those plants, more this time. As well as a new one if you could." His request was simple, but Deidara merely cast him a bored glance before sinking lower until his nose touched the water, appearing to lose interest. A spark of ire arose. Sasori refused to believe that the merman was disinterested, not when he saw such reverence for his waterworks the night before.

 _"You want more, and it just so happens that I want more, as well, hn,"_ Deidara said slowly, but the words remained clear, even as his mouth was submerged. _"What else do you have to give?"_ Cerulean eyes peered up at him.

Sasori had not been anticipating this. He thought that the creature would be naive enough to settle for some contraptions, but the alchemist was mistaken. Was Deidara just as conniving as any human, perhaps even more? Sasori had to ignore the urge to wonder about the behavior of merpeople.

 _"If you have nothing else to offer,"_ Deidara said as he slid backwards through the water, away from Sasori, startling the alchemist from his thoughts. _"Then I'll leave, hn."_

"What more do you want?" Sasori got out the device that Deidara had appeared to fall for when they first arranged their deal, but it wasn't enough now? Sasori couldn't accept that. "I have already offered you a way to watch these displays in the safety of your own domain, instead of going to the surface where you endanger yourself."

The reaction was instantaneous, Deidara rising from the water just enough to hiss harshly, lips peeled back to show off two rows of serrated teeth. "Are you threatening me, hn?"

The demeanor change was so intense that Sasori had to take a step back to compose himself, water sloshing around him. "Of course not," he groused back, his own lips taut in aggravation at being intimidated. "I'm simply allowing you the ability to admire these performances safely, and I would like something in return."

At this, Deidara's expression relaxed, but not completely, eyes still narrowed in slits, wrinkles marring the edges of his eyes. "I don't need those things as much as you think I do, they're just something to pass the time, hn." A look of thought crossed Deidara's features, and his whole countenance smoothed out before he grinned to himself. "But they are rather pretty…" Sasori didn't think this creature could get any creepier, and his mood swings enhanced this observation. The expression dimmed slightly, and Deidara looked up at him before saying, "It appears you would really like the plants that I have access to. Why do you want them so badly, hn?"

"I'm an alchemist," Sasori began, and although no question passed over Deidara's face, there was a twitch between his brows, but he continued, "and these plants can make great things. I made a burn ointment from the one you gave me last night, and it works wonders," Sasori said softly in veneration for his art of alchemy. "But you probably don't know what a burn is, do you?"

"I'm not daft, hn," Deidara seethed. "So you want these plants to help others then? Very admirable, if those were your true intentions."

Sasori let a small smirk pass his lips. "Of course I will sell these creations for a fortune, and gain the fame that comes along with it. The fame that I deserve."

"And all I get are your waterworks, hn?" Deidara inquired, eyes half-lidded in indifference. "It seems the scales are tipped a little too heavily in your favor, no?"

"What else would you like then?" Sasori knew very little about the merman's tastes, besides fireworks as well as his own creation. He imagined that Deidara may prefer something bright, but Sasori had already made something that lit up in the water, albeit briefly. "Would you like something like the waterwork? A longer lasting light?"

Deidara stared at the water, his clawed fingertips skimming the underneath of the surface absently. "Why would I want something that lasts forever, hn? Where's the beauty in that?"

"Then what do you want?" His patience was wearing thin, and Sasori rarely gave it out in the first place.

"Another waterwork," Deidara pondered, still not looking at Sasori. "One that can work during the day, hn."

Deidara really wasn't letting on how much he liked the creation, and it irked Sasori to banter back and forth, time wasting. It was a whole other level of irritation as well to make something entirely new instead of changing a small portion of what he already had. But Sasori needed those plants. "Fine, I will do that, but I want those plants first."

Deidara finally looked up, and held his hand out of the water, wanting something. "The plants I gather now will be paid for by the waterwork you have at the moment, hn. If you wish to continue this arrangement, then you will have to bring a daytime waterwork."

Resisting the urge to chuck the waterwork at the merman, Sasori said, "Plants." The tone he used was one usually reserved for Eien, when his godson got on his last nerve, and it did the job as Deidara flinched and scoffed very much like a teen. "Use this bag," Sasori ordered as he took out a rolled up cloth bag from his leather satchel and tossed it at Deidara. The merman caught it and quickly dove under the water, and Sasori would've admired the creature if he didn't get splashed in the next second.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Sasori turned his thoughts to what he would be able to make with the new plants. Something that would get him recognized definitely, but that was only if Deidara cooperated. This thought caused Sasori to scowl at the water. _If I have to go through this every time, then I'll get nothing done._ But he had been greedy enough to get himself into this situation, so he was going to pull through.

Several minutes passed when Deidara returned with the bag, now full of sea-plants. A black leafy plant sat atop all of the red ones. As Sasori reached down to grab the bag from the merman, he was sure to avoid his claws, but Deidara seemed just as eager to get his end of the bargain.

"How many did you bring, hn?" The merman's hands remained above the water, reaching out like a child for their mother.

"Just two," Sasori answered, taking out the second waterwork. "When should we meet next?"

Deidara glared lightly, still waiting and Sasori rolled his eyes before tossing the waterworks to him. At this, Deidara grinned and began toying with the devices, like before. Sasori cleared his throat. "Not for the rest of this moon cycle," Deidara finally replied. "The tide will be too high for you to visit until then, and I am not swimming in shallow waters, hn. Two weeks and I want more waterworks."

Sasori didn't have a choice but to agree if this was to continue, so he said his farewells and headed back home.

* * *

"Can I please make something?" Eien asked right as Sasori stepped inside the shop from his trip to the potters.

"I've already let you prepare the herbs," Sasori said, placing the crate of new pots onto the counter. It had been ten days since Deidara had given Sasori more plants, and it was surprising how quickly business had picked up. The red plant had many functions besides acting as a burn ointment, like treating dry skin, and a cream for shaving. These new creations joined the shelves of Sasori's store. In addition to that, the black leafy plant had made a quick-working painkiller when applied to an ache, but there wasn't enough of it to actually sell yet. So Sasori had put it aside for his own use; or Eien's, as Sasori regularly experimented on him. Within normal limits of course.

But the burn ointment wasn't the only thing selling, as well as Sasori's usual wares. _This is the kind of recognition I should have gotten before_ , Sasori thought bitterly in the beginning, but at the moment, he was grateful for the increased income.

Eien on the other hand had seen this as an opportunity to progress his skills.

"You need help," he had declared eagerly the first few days, arms already full of prepped herbs, ready to get started.

Sasori had brushed him away. "We won't be able to sell anything if you're not in the shop."

And if there was a spare moment, Eien was only allowed to prepare things for elixirs. Sasori always needed plants stripped of their leaves, or old bottles that had to be cleaned for reuse. But the alchemist could already sense his godson's impatience as he continued to restock shelves and manage the store. Sasori had been in his shoes many years ago.

"I actually have another task for you," Sasori said as he turned away from the pots and Eien already deflated at that. Sasori flicked his ear, and said, "Pay attention, this is something that you'll want to do."

"Do I get to wax the floors this time?"

"That sounds like a lovely suggestion, would you rather do that?" Eien crossed his arms and stayed quiet long enough for Sasori to explain the new task. "I'm going to be backed up for the next few days so I need you to make those new devices from a few weeks back––"

"Oh, my God, really!" Eien grabbed Sasori by his arms and the alchemist leaned back slightly, never having seen Eien react to something to strongly.

"Yes, that's right," Sasori enunciated slowly. "I have the steps and ingredients listed out in my book, and I could make it within a few hours, but I have more important things to worry about." He stepped out of Eien's grip, but the apprentice never lost his grin. "Because you're done with your chores, you can focus on that, but you have to be diligent. Follow the steps."

"This is awesome," Eien hissed in excitement, bouncing lightly in his spot, his burgundy hair following the movement. "Do I get to start now?" He was already moving to the workroom when Sasori stopped him.

"Yes, but you should slow down first. This isn't an elixir, Eien, this is––"

"Yeah, yeah, it's like a firework or something."

Sasori eyed Eien carefully. "Did you look through my books?"

Eien scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, I saw you making them before, plus what you used, and I know every ingredient in this shop." He paused. "Except for the new ones you got. You never told me where––"

"I found them," Sasori supplied, his usual answer. "Now go." He shoved Eien towards the workroom and for once, the apprentice traipsed there gladly.

For several hours, Sasori managed the shop while Eien focused on creating the waterworks. He made multiple business deals as well as gained more specific commissions. At the moment, things were going great, but Sasori knew it wouldn't last. He was running out of Deidara's plants and he knew that he would have to reconvene and bargain with the merman again. And although he had Eien making the normal waterworks, Sasori still had to create a daytime waterwork. Even with Eien working, the alchemist was going to lose sleep.

Later that night, Sasori yawned over his work in the dim light of the sunstone and thought, _I have fame at last._

* * *

Sasori was scrambling, something very unlike him, as he tried to get ready for his meeting with Deidara. The tide was already at it's lowest, and he still had his trek through the tide pools to get to the merman, but only if he had everything.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," Sasori answered as he found his daytime waterwork sitting haphazardly on his office desk. It was like Deidara's back and forth nature had infected him, making him completely unorganized, and all over the place. He had barely been able to close the shop.

"Where did you put the other fireworks?" Sasori looked over at Eien who was leaning against the doorframe boredly.

"Oh, those are in the workroom." Eien gestured vaguely behind him and Sasori brushed past him to get the contraptions. He picked one up and ignored the fact that it didn't look as neat as his own. As he shoved the two waterworks into his bag, he spotted a bag of gray powder on the desk, and his eyes narrowed in thought. _Did Eien use that?_

"Aren't you going to be late to nowhere?"

Snapped from his thoughts, Sasori quickly left the shop, telling Eien to clean up before going to bed.

He tried to be quick, but by the time that Sasori got to the rendezvous point, the tide was already seeping back in. He had even spotted Deidara by the boulder before he even reached the edge.

"You're late, hn."

Sasori couldn't see Deidara very well with what little moon there was, but he could swear that the merman was pouting. "Just making your waterworks."

"You know, I would also like some fireworks too, like before, when you were trying to get my attention, hn. It's a shame that you stopped with those."

"I don't have any with me." Sasori gave a sigh. "Next time I will bring some."

He could practically hear Deidara beam. "Perfect, hn. What do you need tonight?"

Not letting his surprise show, Sasori got out the same cloth bag. "The red one again, but this time half as much. And more of the new black one." Deidara stayed silent. "That's all." He handed Deidara the bag.

"Have you gotten your fame yet, hn?"

Smiling softly, Sasori said, "Briefly. I hope to continue this newfound popularity."

"Who knows." Sasori saw the water next to Deidara's shoulder ripple, a shrug. "Perhaps your fame will be as quick as your waterworks."

"I hope not," Sasori replied, not feeling well with the foreboding words. "But I have to get back to land before the tide comes back in."

"Very impatient," Deidara joked. And much gentler than the last time, he dove into the water. Sasori never knew that the merman's scales were blue, now able to tell as the creature moved slowly through the water.

Quicker than the previous time, Deidara came back with the plants, and he simply placed the bag on the rocks. "What does the daytime waterwork look like, hn?" Deidara lay his hand on the rocks, appearing to steady himself.

For once, Sasori leaned down and handed Deidara the multiple waterworks. "It's similar to the nighttime ones, but without the brightness. It'll look like paint in water."

"I've never had the chance to use paints, at least not in water, hn," Deidara hummed, eyes locked onto the waterworks.

"It's similar to blood in water," Sasori supplied instead and Deidara gave a nod.

"That one I know, hn."

Sasori grabbed the bag. "But it'll be more than just red."

"Uh-huh. When will you be back, hn?"

Deidara had never been so compliant before, but Sasori wasn't complaining. Things were looking better for him. "Three days. I'll have fireworks as well."

This got Deidara to look up and the merman grinned widely enough for Sasori to catch a hint of serrated teeth in the smile. "Three days it is, hn. See you then, Sasori." It was the first time that the merman said his name, and it felt like recognition that Sasori was no longer a threat. Sasori didn't know it till then, but he liked being trusted.

Deidara slunk away and Sasori inspected the plants for a minute before turning to go back home when a giant _Boom!_ knocked him over and into the shallow waters. Sasori's knees and palms screamed with pain as he fell onto the jagged rocks, his ears ringing, but that wasn't what caused him to panic. Everything was tinted orange and he could see his own shadow in the light. Sasori scrambled to look at the ocean and from the water fires were diminishing, smoke rising into the sky. Panicked, he tried to get up as another explosion went off, water splashing, and all Sasori could do was watch the unorganized chaos, multicolor sparks flying everywhere before that fire died down as well. Sasori continued to sit in the water, eyes wide and heart hammering, but he was sure he had stopped breathing once a limp body floated to the surface.

He didn't need the moonlight to see charred scales.

* * *

He was chided often as a child, especially when it came to his "risk-taking" behavior.

"Deidara, stay away from there, you'll get burned, hm." The voice belonged to someone who watched out for Deidara, but that was all that was left of the person. Not even a face accompanied the memory from decades ago.

He defied this caretaker often, each day swimming closer and closer by spewing vents, heat radiating from a few feet away. Once out of the protective view of his guardian, Deidara reached out for a vent quickly.

Two voices cried out: his own, and his caretaker's.

"I told you," they chided gently, now a safe distance away from the volcanic vents. They held Deidara's small, burned hand. He whimpered at the sting it gave, even in the cold water. "Please listen. This is for your own good, hm."

Another thing for Deidara's own good: stay away from the water's surface.

"They will try anything to catch you, hm. Nets, harpoons, hooks, and they will torture you."

"Why, hn?" Deidara's voice was a bell, ringing in the water.

"The humans don't need a reason. They take what they want, and don't care about any others but themselves."

Deidara had wondered often about what his guardian said, but once they died, it slipped from his mind, like the tide that washed things away from the shore and into his domain. He lived his long life with little hindrance, visited the surface often, and swam by the vents that gushed warmth. If he got burned, it wasn't a problem and he would mend with a red plant, found deeply rooted in the ocean floor. But a few instances the burns were more extensive, and moving too quickly caused a spasm of pain to radiate across the damaged area.

That pain had now engulfed his body, and Deidara felt as though someone tied him down on the vents, and left him there to boil. But he wasn't on the vents, and it was someone's hands keeping him down.

 _"Hold him still!"_

 _"I'm trying!"_

The first voice was familiar to Deidara, annoyingly arrogant, and commanding with each syllable. The second was new, nearly shrill with fear, as if he had been admonished one too many times.

Something was shoved into Deidara's mouth and he tasted blood on his teeth. A hand covered his lips and nose and he was forced to gag down a horribly bitter bolus that stuck to his teeth, and violated his taste buds. Once it was swallowed, the hand was removed and he began coughing.

Then he screamed.

 _"What do we do!"_

 _"Get a rag and gag him."_

Deidara could barely feel the gag over the searing burn that enveloped him, but as if a wave had struck him, a calm washed through his body. The numbing sensation traveled from his caudal fin up, caressing each scale and kissing both of his soft ray dorsal fins. Before Deidara's mind was numbed, the last words he heard were, _"Help me get him into the bathtub."_

* * *

 **There is a second part, continuing in Eien's perspective but I only got 2800 words in before it died.**

 **If interested, maybe review? (and yes, I'm still unreasonably thirsty)**


	2. Chapter 2

Eien was tired, worn down to all of the scrawny muscles in his upper body. It wasn't like a life of picking herbs and stirrings pots would build up an endurance strong enough to hold down a thrashing merman and carry him _twice_. But he wasn't about to complain to Sasori, not when the master alchemist looked angry enough to spit fire at him.

He was still cleaning up the mess of blood and charred scales and seawater from the workroom when Sasori stepped through the doorway, sleeves soaked. Granted, both Eien and Sasori's clothes were still damp from having to fish the merman out of the water, and Eien was just starting to warm up from the misadventure. But the new wetness didn't seem to bother Sasori. Instead, without speaking a word to Eien, he stepped towards a side table that contained a box of various ingredients. Eien didn't say anything as his godfather rummaged through the box before holding out a cloth bag of igniting powder towards him. The leather string that held the opening together was in a bow, Eien's signature tie.

"Yeah?"

"You used this, did you not?" It barely sounded like a question. "You made the _fireworks_ out of this?"

Eien gave a soft nod, peering at Sasori with eyes that said, "Duh, of course I did." But that wouldn't have gone well with the master alchemist, Eien knew that, so he supplied a response to divert the apparent blame. "You told me to––"

"I told you to follow the instructions in my book," Sasori interrupted, setting the bag back into the box. "Not to make botched explosives and almost kill someone."

Eien knew that taking offense would only make things worse, but it was made easy with Sasori's blatant accusation. That and the fact that the alchemist had been withholding pertinent information for who knew how long. "You never said what those fireworks were for, so I don't think it's fair that you're mad at me. And this is where you've been going to late at night?" Eien gestured quickly to the bathroom. "Meeting up with a––a merman? And for what? I'm guessing you were trying to capture it, so I guess you're welcome," Eien boasted, now feeling prideful for outsmarting his mentor.

But Sasori did not look grateful in the least. Thankfully, he didn't look as angry. "Did you ever wonder where I got those new plants? How I acquired them?"

"Oh, so _now_ you're going to tell me after all this time? I didn't know you trusted me this much."

"I don't trust you, not after this," Sasori bit out, and Eien glared up at his godfather, trying to not let the hurt show. His face flushed regardless. "I had expected better from you. I thought that you wouldn't let your enthusiasm turn into arrogance and you would ignore everything that I've taught you." Sasori gave a deep sigh, and Eien vaguely realized that he looked much older than thirty-five. The night's events were taking a toll on his godfather. "I don't have time to deal with you right now. I need to make more of the burn ointment, but I'm not sure if I'll have enough to help Deidara."

It was the first mention of a name, but Eien didn't care. "Just get more of that stupid plant," he muttered.

Sasori gave a small groan, running his scarred hands down his face. "I did not raise you to be this vapid."

"Well, you never told me where-"

"Why do you think I know a merman, Eien?" Sasori inquired, completely rhetorical. "I would not waste my _time_ in something that I would not profit from, so do you have any ideas as to why I have this plant? Why _no one_ else has ever had this plant? Maybe it is inaccessible? And what is inaccessible to us around here?" Eien was already getting the hint, his face heating up further. But Sasori wouldn't stop, not when he was entirely fed up and only used sarcasm to get his point across. It made Eien feel like an idiot. "The ocean, more specifically, the deep ocean, is _extremely_ inaccessible to us, and who has access to the things at the bottom of the ocean? These things, or should I say plants, are very within reach of a certain business partner of mine, who you blew up because you thought you knew what you were doing."

Eien kept his lips pursed, arms crossed and eyes away, too shamed from Sasori's speech to say anything. Sasori didn't even look satisfied from having put Eien back into place, dark eyes canvassing the trashed workroom.

"Clean this up and go to bed."

Eien didn't respond in any way, and Sasori left the room, presumably to his office to make the ointment. It didn't take long for guilt to take it's place inside of Eien.

* * *

The following morning, Eien woke up to the smell of sea water permeating throughout the air, the scent clinging to the back of his throat. Even though he lived in an ocean town for most of his life, he hated the smell and preferred staying indoors.

Still tired from the previous night's activities, Eien's steps down the stairs were slow. As he was heading to grab an elixir from the workroom to absorb the smell, he passed by Sasori's office and found the light crystal still on. In the office, Sasori didn't look like he had even gone to bed, his clothes unchanged and dry, but now crimson juices clung to the his cuffs and hands as he used the pestle and mortar. His desk was clear of all other elixirs and potions as three pots of the ground red plant took up the space. It looked to be the last of the ointment.

"Before you open up the shop, I need you to go out and buy more gauze."

Eien wasn't surprised at receiving an errand, but it was a shock that Sasori was allowing him to open up the shop after everything. Not wanting to putting up a fuss for once, Eien grabbed his coat, and satchel with coins, before slipping on his boots stepping into the early morning, everything still tinted a dusty blue. Eien made the three block trek on the cobble stone road to the material store where gauze was sold in small quantities, but he knew Sasori would want all of it. The fact that Sasori had requested gauze in the first place was indicator enough they had no more. Their shop was the one that usually supplied the material.

At the material store, Eien hurried past the multiple rows of rolled materials of satin and georgette and headed to main counter, where a girl he knew stood ready, but apathetic. Her name was Emma and they had attended school together, both of them in the same class. And although they hadn't spoken to each other much, they both shared the decision of choosing an apprenticeship over a higher education out of town. But currently, Emma didn't look too happy with her decision from three years prior.

Before she could even mumble a greeting, Eien said, "I need gauze, as much as I can buy." He set all of the coins from his satchel onto the counter.

Emma stared at Eien with drowsy eyes, and he knew the feeling of opening up shop early. "Doesn't your shop sell that stuff?"

"Shipment's late this month," Eien replied, tapping his fingers against the countertop. Emma didn't make a move. "Look, if I don't get this Sasori is going to kill me, so can you hurry up?" Eien didn't think he would ever be as impatient as his godfather.

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh, like the task was not worth her time, but she rummaged underneath the counter before coming up with a small box of gauze. "How much again?"

Eien pushed the coins on the counter towards her.

Emma counted the money slowly, sliding each coin over individually as she kept track of the cost. A minute passed before she put almost all of the box's contents onto the counter, and Eien shoved them into his satchel haphazardly. "Thank you for shopping here," she yawned and Eien left without a goodbye.

Back at the shop, Sasori was heading up the stairs, presumably to change and get ready for the day. "Put the bandages in bathroom, as well as an elixir to sterilize them, and _don't_ touch anything _or_ anyone."

At the order, Eien's previous guilt was quickly dissipating. He wanted to disobey out of spite.

The entire bathroom was still, except for the irregular drip that came from the bathtub faucet. It was an old tub, once white, but now yellow and orange from where the faucet and claw feet had rusted onto the porcelain. Usually, the tub was only used for soaking large amounts of herbs and plants, but that day it had a different purpose.

Eien placed his satchel on the small table by the tub, keeping mind of the red ointment and scissors that lay there as well. He observed the once clean bathroom. By the other end of the tub, a waste basket held charred scales and long locks of blond hair, the edges frayed from heat. On the outside of the tub, red streaks adorned the orange rust, and with a ginger finger, Eien touched the smear to see it was Sasori's ointment.

And of course there was a creature in the tub, half of a very large fish-like tail slinking out, with a majority of the left side burned, but only a portion of it was submerged. Pale-blue flesh, where scales had fallen off surrounded the marred area, and around that was blue undamaged scales. Eien began to wonder if Sasori needed the bandages for this burn, the flesh of the tail wrinkled red, and weeping.

And despite the acrid smell that made Eien's nose scrunch up, he stepped closer in curiosity to peer into the water, hands on the rim. It's not like I'm touching the merman, he thought smugly. At the bottom of the tub lay the merman that Eien helped carry in a tarp with Sasori. His arms gave a sore pulse at the memory, and he even spied the tarp in the corner of the room, still damp with the seawater that made his stomach churn. He focused on the getting a closer look at the creature.

The merman looked like he was sleeping, but it was hard to tell with half of his face bandaged, only the right side visible. The bandages were tied across Deidara's forehead, nose, and chin to keep it all in place, but that also prevented Eien from getting a clear view. Tufts of blond hair poked out from the bandages on the right side of his scalp as well, now short, but uneven and choppy. Eien peaked a sharp tooth from between Deidara's parted lips and remembered Sasori having to hastily bandage his own fingers after he had force fed Deidara an an herb ball so he would stop screaming and pass out.

Eien shuddered at the screaming. As soon as they had gotten Deidara onto the table, the merman began screeching, a mix of deeply hoarse and shrill wailing. Eien doubted a human could make the latter of sounds that made his ears ring for nearly ten minutes afterwards.

As soon as Deidara was out of it, Eien and Sasori had cleaned his burns and gotten him into the bathtub before their argument took place.

Eien didn't want to think about it, and focused on how the merman's torso was bandaged, little spots of red ointment sticking out, when he noticed one blue eye blearily open and staring at him. Eien turned his head to call out to Sasori that Deidara was awake. "Hey––" he was interrupted when the collar of his shirt was grabbed and his head was yanked into the water.

Eien's hands abandoned their post on the edge of the tub, ready to push himself against anything to get out, but there were only the merman's hands. Yanking on the appendages did nothing. Even through the bandages, Eien could see the snarl on Deidara's face, teeth barred and visible eye narrowed in deep concentration. For a moment, Deidara's countenance showed confusion, but it settled back on determination. In another desperate effort, Eien kicked his feet against the tiled floor, mimicking a stampede as he tried to pull away. He could feel Deidara dragging him under further until his shoulders were submerged.

Thirty second of struggling passed when the first bubble escaped from Eien's lips, multiple spilling out subsequently. Only when his vision became bright and spotted did a pair of hands land on his shoulders and begin pulling. A few tugs got the merman to let go, and Eien was yanked out of the water. He fell against Sasori who held him close, both of them on the floor. For a minute they said nothing as Eien tried to inhale around his coughs, his breath sputtering, and for once, Sasori wasn't rushing him.

Once it was clear that he was fine, Sasori stood them up, steadying Eien with hands on his shoulders. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Eien gently grasped as the back of his neck where his collar had dug into his skin, but the sting there was slight. He shook his head, still panting gently.

Sasori's eyes were soft until a hiss from the tub was heard, and a stony scowl replaced the worry. "He's probably in pain from moving so harshly."

Eien thought that Sasori would add, "good" to the end of that sentence by his tone, but the alchemist moved onto another topic.

"If you need it, take a few minutes to rest, but then get changed and open up the shop." Sasori was looking over his head as he spoke, and Eien didn't have to turn to know that he was glaring at the tub's contents.

Eien left promptly, still stumbling from his lightheadedness as Sasori closed the bathroom door. He didn't know what his mentor planned on getting from saving the creature called Deidara, but he could guess that they weren't going to be receiving a thank you from the merman any time soon.

 **Not sure where to go after this, but we'll see! Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the introduction of the sea-acquired ointment at the shop, everything seemed to move in double time. New elixirs had to be made to replace the ones that were bought, but to also fulfill special requests, the consumers eager to get their hands on any fix for their slight ailment. Eien couldn't keep track of how many wrinkling moisturizer, or antacids he had made, a feat considering Sasori's reluctance of giving him free reign over alchemy in the workroom.

But with the new guest in the bathroom, Eien doubted that Sasori would have time to brew as many elixirs as before, so the burden fell, nearly reluctantly, to him once more, as well as managing the rest of the shop. Eien should have been ecstatic at the new opportunity, but it was bitter, feeling undeserved for once.

Before officially opening up the shop, he brewed the complimentary tea for customers to sample while they browsed the store. They didn't have a very large selection of brews but it was something that Sasori was trying while they had the large influx of customers. So far, many of them enjoyed the refreshments.

Not soon after had he flicked on the morning light crystals perched outside the shop doors, signifying that they were open, did the first costumer appear. The middle-aged man browsed for a moment, staring at the shelves with such intensity that Eien wondered if he was constipated, until the man stepped forward, expression still guarded.

"Does your shop sell something to… help with balding."

A quick unimpressed glance at the man's receding hairline gave Eien all the information he needed. "Yes, we have an oil for––" A crash from the bathroom stole Eien's words away as he tried to comprehend what he heard.

Was something thrown? The man also looked over Eien's shoulder to determine the source of the noise, brows drawn down even further.

"We have an oil for that," Eien finished quickly, moving around the counter to head to the appropriately labeled shelf for the cosmetic. He snagged a cylindrical vial, roughly two inches tall, and took it back to the counter. "Put a few drops of this onto a rag and apply it to the problem area after you bathe, preferably at night. Do not let the oil touch your hands or fingers. It should take about a week to see some results, but a month for the full result to manifest itself," Eien said, trying to keep his tone light but brisk.

The man's lips pursed but he nodded and asked for the price, his mind made up no matter the price. Eien gladly took his money.

Once the man left, Eien nearly bolted to the bathroom, wanting to know what the blazes was going on, and if Sasori needed help, but stopped himself mid-step. With Sasori's temperament as of late, Eien doubted that his godfather would appreciate him barging into the bathroom, especially if the situation was already delicate to begin with. Who knew what else that sea creature would do if he was outnumbered.

 _It's not like he can drown us if we're not near the tub. He's probably harmless outside of that––_

Another crash interrupted Eien's line of thought, and his stomach began to twinge nervously. Sasori could handle it easily, he reminded himself, and if not, there was always that new drug he made. Eien remembered taking a dose of it and being out of it, sleeping for an entire day. Sasori had not been too happy with the results as he was left to manage the shop alone, but he made note of the dosage to use later.

 _He just has to give that thing––_

Once more, Eien couldn't finish his thought as another customer walked in, and he turned around with a huff, wondering who else needed another cure-all. As he saw who it was, he froze, all of his downey hairs standing on end.

In the shops entrance stood a woman in her late sixties with frizzy gray hair pulled up into a bun, her hunched back mostly hidden by her large cloak, which did nothing to hide her imposing aura. Behind her was one of the towns authorities, a tall man with short cropped brown hair that somehow seemed dwarfed by the woman's presence.

Eien still hadn't moved from his spot as the old woman's sagacious eyes took in the clean and well-organized glass shelves. The wrinkles around her eyes became more prominent when they landed on the last jar of burn ointment on the shelf with a sign reading, " _Temporarily out of stock_ ," in Sasori's neat handwriting.

"Was this where you heard it, Madame Raissa?" the man asked, but Raissa began her steady walk to Eien who finally snapped out of his stupor to great the old woman.

 _The witch_ , he thought unsteadily.

"Hello," Eien began, managing to keep the stammer from his voice. "Is there some––"

"Where is your master, boy?" Raissa said, her tone smooth though demanding authority.

Eien near flubbed over his words. "My... master? He's– well, he's working in his... office. The shop has been very busy––"

"I did not ask how business was going, I asked you where your master was, " the woman interrupted, and although Eien was half a head taller, he felt diminutive in front of her. The confidence spewing from her made Eien was to shrivel away but he held his ground.

"My master is currently indisposed of in his office. If you need help filling out an order or finding an item I can––"

"That will not be necessary," Raissa said, holding up her slightly wrinkled, but well-manicured hand. "Your master."

Eien was near done being interrupted, and his cheeks were already turning red due to the indignity of it. Technically they could deny service to whoever they wanted, and although Eien had that power over rude customers, he couldn't enforce it over this woman, this _witch_ , so influential that it would ruin the reputation of their shop.

"If you would wait just a moment while I fetch him," Eien said, trying not to grind his teeth. "Would you like some tea while you wait?"

Raissa offered nothing but a simple smile, conveying what she still wanted.

Eien nodded minutely and snuck a glance at the bored officer before going into the back and turned down the hall to the bathroom. No other thumps or crashes had sounded since before the witch came in, but Eien was still unsure if it was safe to disrupt Sasori while he was occupied.

Not willing to knock yet, Eien placed his ear near the opening of the door to catch any hint of noise. There was a conversation.

 _"I said,_ do not touch me, _hn!"_ a deep voice hissed, and Eien was nearly taken aback by the harshness of it.

 _"You've undone your bandages, and you're bleeding again, I have to––"_

 _"_ You _have to let me go––"_ The voice cut up in a sharp gasp, followed by Sasori tutting his tongue.

 _"This is why you shouldn't throw things, or try to_ drown _someone––"_

 _"Then you shouldn't have_ blown me up _––"_

Eien quickly knocked as he heard the merman's voice raise in volume. "Th-there is someone here to see you, Sasori."

Silence followed for several long moments before Eien heard Sasori say almost gently, _"For your own safety, stay here."_

 _"Like I can even move, hn."_

Eien shuffled away from the door as Sasori stepped out wiping his arms with a hand towel as he closed the door, not giving Eien a chance to see the merman. His godfather looked ready to give a lecture, but Eien spewed out, "The witch is here to see you." Before Sasori could get a word in.

A second passed and Sasori exhaled sharply, saying, "Fuck," under his breath before handing the towel to Eien so he could take care of their visitor. "Just watch over the bathroom for me."

A small flicker of ire popped up as Eien wanted to know what was going on, but he nodded, knowing Sasori would be more stressed if he disobeyed.

He stayed by the bathroom door, leaning against the plastered wall, trying to catch any hint of movement from inside, but also keeping an ear out for his godfathers voice.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Sasori asked, tone even, but not welcoming.

Eien snorted, learning early on that Sasori nearly despised witches for everything they stood for. It even came as a lesson when Eien was seven, the same time as he was learning the fundamentals of alchemy, or just in general, science.

 _"You can repeat, step by step, how to make an elixir and make it correctly every time. There will be techniques to learn of course, those over time, but––"_

 _"What about magic?"_

 _Sasori gave a heavy sigh, and rubbed his brow. "Magic," he enunciated clearly. "Is inconsistent, connected to the mindset and emotional well-being of the user. Yes, it can be helped to increase the potency or efficiency of a potion, but that means it should be created like so every time. That doesn't happen with magic. It is hard to control, and those that wield it... Well, in town, stay close to me and there shouldn't be a problem."_

Over the years, Sasori let his opinion be known about witches, how conniving and double-sided they could be, and though Eien didn't know his mentors reasons, he never doubted him.

Eien could barely hear what Raissa was saying to Sasori, so he huffed, listening to the bathroom instead, shocked to hear something rattling inside. Sasori had just left so what was the merman doing?! Hoping it was nothing, Eien didn't act, assuming the merman, _Deidara_ , was just getting comfortable.

A loud thud echoed from the bathroom, and Eien jumped in place.

"I'm sorry, my apprentice is a bit of a _klutz_."

Eien scowled, and was about to stomp over to Sasori when something began dragging against the floor. Paling considerably, Eien opened the bathroom door swiftly, seeing Deidara trying to drag the knocked over table closer to him. He was sitting up in the tub, bandages loose and falling from the reddened half of his face, as well as his left arm which bore deeper burns. The merman stilled as he saw Eien, and a small snarl curled at his lip.

Swallowing thickly, Eien stepped in and closed the door, keeping his back pressed against it, before placing his finger to his lips in silence. "Someone is in the shop and they––"

" _Get out_ ," Deidara growled, and Eien had to stop himself from shuddering, but he took a deep breath, reminding himself that the merman couldn't hurt him from where he was.

Glancing at the fallen table, and the objects it held, Eien could see the fresh bandages from this morning and the ointment spilling from the pot. It didn't come as a shock to see the pain reliever from before on the ground as well, the tiny ball of compressed leaves having rolled away from the table. Eien held up his hands as he kneeled and went over to the pot to collect what had spilled and also picking up a ball. "Do you need some?"

Deidara regarded him with a look of loathing, puffing heavily in what appeared to be exertion before he slipped back into the tub with a small splash. Eien considered that a small blessing and started to clean up what had spilled so Sasori could use it later. The room was still in the same state as he saw earlier that morning, but there were red bandages by the tub, stretched, as if pulled off, with water splashed on the ground. He gave a sigh.

Realistically, Eien wanted nothing to do with the merman, but he knew that Sasori would have his hands full and they would have to deal with the repercussions.

 _The repercussions of my actions_ , Eien thought bitterly, wishing this was happening because Sasori had made a mistake instead. _But if he told the truth then maybe..._ Eien grimaced, knowing that he had ignored Sasori's rule of following all the instructions, of repeating things step-by-step so the _waterworks_ would turn out perfectly.

 _I may have been eager, but he could've been more truthful,_ Eien thought bitterly, feeling as though he shouldn't take all the blame.

It took Eien only a few minutes to tidy up and mop up the floor, but it took even longer for Sasori to return. The clock in the bathroom was typically used to keep track of how long the herbs needed to soak for, but it served it's function well of keeping time for Eien as he waited for his godfather's return.

He took to organizing the tools in the bathroom while waiting, trying his best to ignore the merman, who wouldn't stop fidgeting, the burn on his tail looking to be festering. Eien would just assume that the creature would pull his tail in as well, but it didn't take an idiot to see that the tub was rather small compared to the merman. It was dark when Eien first saw Deidara, but the teen never realized that he was so large until daylight hit.

If Deidara wanted to keep most of the burns in the water, that meant the part of his tail that was burned would have to stay out. Still, the fidgeting began to bother Eien, and he wasn't sure if it was from seeing the burn that did it, or even _smelling_ it.

It was the fact that he had _caused it_. This wasn't someone grabbing the incorrect strength for their indigestion tabs, this was someone who got severely injured and could have ended up dead. The thought made a pit form in Eien's stomach, but his pride wouldn't allow him to voice these confessions of guilt to Sasori.

Though it seemed when Eien was in his deepest wallowing did his godfather finally walk back in with a long sigh, gesturing for him to follow him out of the bathroom.

"What did she want?" Eien asked, quickly at Sasori's heels.

His godfather grimaced. "She heard screaming last night apparently. Not human, she said."

Eien blanched and his mouth gaped lightly, but he closed it soon after Sasori sent him a small look that said, "Calm down."

"She doesn't have permission to look around the shop, so I denied hearing any such noise and sent her on her way. She may have some influence when it comes to how the town is run, but she isn't allowed to interfere with a business so directly." Sasori then scoffed, crossing his arms. "If she could, I'm sure she would monopolize alchemy for _the greater good of everyone living–"_

"Is she going to be coming back?" Eien asked, and Sasori's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Hopefully not, but if our guest does not stay quiet, then that may not be an option."

Eien bit his lip in contemplation, and his godfather prompted him to talk with a raised brow. "What're we going to do to... to help him?"

Sasori's eyes became distant, like he was at a loss, before they hardened again, this time at Eien. "I'll figure something out. It's not something that you should concern yourself with."

Eien wanted to defy, but his head ducked instinctively, as if finally his scolding was catching up with him. "But I was the one who..." Still his pride wouldn't allow him to finish the sentence. Tears of frustration were about to form when Sasori ruffled his hair in a poor attempt at comfort. Eien tensed in shock, not expecting his godfather to mollify him, especially for such a large mistake.

"Manage the shop for me, and listen from now on. That will make up for it." The hand dropped away.

Eien frowned up at Sasori. "That doesn't seem like enough though." Never would he let guilt take over his actions so completely, but once again, he had never nearly killed someone.

This time a weary sigh passed through Sasori's lips, shoulders slumping. "There isn't anything else for you to do."

"But I–"

"As far as Deidara is concerned, I told him I made the waterwork, not you."

Eien tensed further, as he stammered, "Wh–why would you tell him that? You weren't the one––"

"I know, but it's best not to complicate things, Eien." Sasori rubbed at his brow, his frustration clear. "A customer may come in soon, please go manage the store."

Giving a small nod, Eien meandered his way back to the front counter, checking to see if the heat crystal under the tea needed to be recharged. He hadn't the slightest clue as to why Sasori would lie–– the excuse to not complicate things, just an excuse and not a reason.

When three middle-aged women traipsed in, Eien knew that he could no longer dwell on it and went to assist them. The morning had been too eventful and talking to someone who didn't have an ulterior motive was refreshing.

 **Wrote this at work (whoop whoop caregiving) and I'm sure there are many mistakes, but it's nearly midnight and I am tired.**

 **Review?**


End file.
